


Rollo: The Gods Know

by skysonfire



Series: Clive Standen [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fiery Fics and Bits, Kattegat, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, porn with a plot, www.fiery-fics-and-bits.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire





	Rollo: The Gods Know

Wrapped in a fur rimmed cloak, she is perched atop a flat stone wedged into the rocky soil of the bluff overlooking Kattegat. There is a fog that teases the top of the water far below and snakes its way through the pines towering above and amid the long dry grasses in the crags. Daylight is fading, although a hazy glare assaults her small world with unseeing eyes, revealing all the jagged edges of the terrain and their hard village beneath the sky — stone on stone, metal scraping metal. 

Her hair whips about in the gusty, unpredictable winds, and swirls about her face, brushing her skin like raven’s wings. She can hear the slow crunch of his boots behind her and the anxiety twists in her gut like a dagger. In her mind there is racing fear. It makes her angry, and so she turns her head quickly to face him, but he knows her, and he smiles at her dishonest frown.

“What are you doing, all the way up here?” He asks, sitting beside her. He is not a warrior on this day – only a lonely destruction, dressed in suede pants and leather jerkin, his shaggy cloak hanging in the most modest way about his shoulders. His beard is clipped more closely than she last remembered, and the long, wavy tendrils of his hair touch damp along his back. He looks at her with jade hammered eyes and she smiles back at his tone. He is naturally hard and stoic and angry, but he is not the king’s brother on this day. 

“I wondered if you would find me,” she quips back at him, and his brings his calloused palm to her face, drawing her mouth against his own, his lips tainted lightly with drink. He is so hot against her — the fury inside of him so apparent, and it makes her wonder if he actually sees her eyes when she looks at him. Pools of tears for her gods. She begs them: “Let him see me,” she whispers in the darkness of the night.

She brings her arm across the sinewy tone of his chest and she pulls at his waist. His hand is pressing the inside of her thigh, and she breaths out into the sky as he mouths her throat carefully. There is a beating between her legs that mimics the beating in her ears, and he samples her desire, a beastly rumble growing in his throat. She can feel her body aching and arching, but he is slow with his advance, his fingers weaving through the laces of her dress and squeezing the tip of her breast with censored anticipation.

“Rollo?” She questions, although she’s unsure what to say next, and he pauses, bracing her face in both hands. A gust kicks up off of the fjord and she fingers his hair. She leans in for him, but he stops her. “What?” He asks.

But only the gods know.


End file.
